


Laurgelica: Phantom Of The Opera

by KittycatthelilDevil



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Phantom of the Opera
Genre: F/M, Other Hamilton characters - Freeform, i can’t type all those names ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittycatthelilDevil/pseuds/KittycatthelilDevil
Summary: Angelica Schuyler And her sisters , Eliza , And Peggy , After their father had died Were sent to live in an Opera house , With George Washington one of her fathers close friends . Her father had told her , ' Child , when I'm in heaven I will send to you the angel of music ' One night when she is at her mirror after a show a voice calls out to her ' Angelica~ 'After a few years of her life spent in the opera house , She had come to know and fear the ' Phantom ' But who is the phantom? And why was he doing what he was doing?( ON HOLD)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, John Laurens/Angelica Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Laurgelica: Phantom Of The Opera

Angelica stayed silent the whole carriage ride she didn't talk , It almost seemed she wasn't moving , It worried her sisters but they knew it was best to leave her alone . All she did was stare out the window , Her pink coat wrapped around her white button up and plaid black skirt that ended at her knees , She had white tights on as well as black flats .

Eliza wore a simple blue dress , Buttons were off to the side for style They were Schuyler's after all , The top part of the dress cut off at a darker blue bow and her skirt covered her feet . Her hair was put into a ponytail so it would be out of her face but she kept her eyes down to the darkest blue coat across her lap .

Peggy's outfit was a yellow sunshine , though her mood did not match , the large frown on her face was enough to make a grown man cry . She had three white bows on the front of her dress and one big one on the back . Her dress stoped at her ankles to show the white flats .

The carriage came to a stop as the driver clicked 'Woah' to the horses , The carriage halted to a stop . Neither of the three girls dared to move in the awkward silence .

The driver opened the door on Peggy's side helping the youngest girl out , He told them to go on inside whilst he grabbed their bags . Angelica silently walked to the large grand doors , The other two sisters glanced at each other quickly following behind the oldest .

Angelica grabbed the handle , pushing the door open peering inside to make sure there was a path the three could take . She almost let her mouth fall agape to the beauty of the building , The stairs were pushed off to the left to where she assumed lead to the seats .

Other then a few people pushing boxes of props and such around there wasn't much going on , So she decided to ask a man . " Excuse me sir , " She began politely . The bald man looked down to her " Yes young miss? " He chuckled turning to face her kneeling down to her height .

She cleared her throat a bit , trying to ease her anxiety " U-um , can you tell me where I can find a Mr.Washington? " He grinned . " Why yes , you're talking to him , May I get you're name ? " Angelica suddenly felt stupid .

Of course the first guy she talked to was gonna be him! But nonetheless she answered trying not to sound annoyed . " Angelica Schuyler , and these are my sisters - " Eliza jumped at the opportunity to talk without fear " Eliza! " Peggy pushes in between the two , Even only being 5 she was still pretty hard to go unnoticed .

" and I'm Peggy! " George chuckled " Why , I don't think I've ever seen three other prettier girls in all my days " Peggy giggled at this . But Angelica still remained stone faced , " Now do you three want to see the place? " .

Peggy and Eliza screamed a happy cry of ' Yes! ' Just then two other boys came out of hiding " Dad! Lafayette isn't letting me play the king! I wanna be the king! " George rolled his eyes playfully . " Hercules , Lafayette good timing , can you show these three around I have to make sure their bags make it to their room " .

The two boys nodded , " Can I just go to my room early? I'm tired . . . From the long ride " Angelica wasn't necessarily lying . She was tired , They had been stuck in that stupid carriage for a few hours and she just wanted to lie down and think .

George nodded to her " Very well , I'll show you to you're room " He lead her to a hallway on the opposite side of the stairs , and snapped his head around when he heard giggling " I want you two to behave while you show these girls around , is that understood? " He suddenly became firm . 

The two boys nodded and rushed up the flight of stairs her sisters following close behind with bright smiles , " Are they always like that? " Angelica asked as the man from the carriage gave George her bags . George sighed " Yes , But its one of the many things I love about them " Angelica , almost smiled , Almost .

Maybe this Opera house wasn't so bad after all .

—————————————

Angelica slid down the back of the door , Her eyes began burning and she felt like she was being choked , her throat throbbing in pain She finally let it out .

A hot tear spilled down her cheek , And another , Until her entire face was wet with tears as she started sobbing " W-W-Why? , " She sniffed " Wh-Why Daddy? . . . " . And then the voice spoke " Child What is wrong? " She jumped .

Her eyes shot open and scanned over the room , No one .

" H-Hello? " She whispered , when no reply came she decided to sit up and look to see if someone was playing a stupid joke until- .

" I assure you I'm not visible , now whatever is the matter? " 

Angelica gulped , Not really out of fear , Being the oldest sister she couldn't be seen as afraid of anything .

But she suddenly felt alone , Helpless , and not in a good way .

But the voice was so , So smooth , Soft , Like . 

Like?...

" Are you my angel of music? " She suddenly asked , A hope fluttered in her chest .

There was no reply , Not immediately anyways .

" Y-yes . . . I am " 

Angelica grinned , She had someone to talk to! Someone whom would never spill any of her secrets , someone who could sing with her!

" Did my father send you? , What did he say? , Is he alright? , He does like heaven doesn't he? , Oh , does he miss me like I miss him? " 

" Yes , He misses you ever so much , In a way I could not even describe "

Angelica smiled , A light blush crossed her cheeks .

" But worry not , He is safe , He sent me down here to sing to you , and that I promise I shall do "

" W-will , . . . Will you be my friend? " She asked .

It was another awkward moment of silence , Her eyes scanning the room as if she could find her angel .

" Yes , I-I " 

Angelica cocked her head , Her angel was well was he not? He couldn't get sick he was an angel after all!

" I promise , I - I would love to be you're friend " 

The angels voice sounded overjoyed , She smiled " Will you sing for me? " She asked , pausing " Please . . . " .

" . . . "

" Of course child , I suggest you unpack "

Angelica nodded her suitcase already sat on her bed , She smiled , " Thank you angel " 

————


End file.
